TRUST
by livylaval
Summary: Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, karena semua hatiku ku serahkan untukmu / Ficlet lain dari saya/ semoga mau membaca ...


_Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, karena semua hatiku ku serahkan untukmu_

.

**TRUST  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini.  
Warning : OOC, (miss) typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega manakala mata lavender miliknya tak menemukan eksistensi bungsu uchiha yang berdiri di luar kelas, mungkin pemuda itu sudah bosan menunggu Hinata selama dua bulan ini, terus berdiri di samping pintu keluar saat jam istirahat dan memaksa siswi kelas tiga Konoha High School itu untuk berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke.

Jika memang seperti yang Sasuke katakan, hanya berbicara saja, Hinata tak akan keberatan, masalahnya adalah Uchiha berambut raven itu selalu saja mencoba memeluk dan mencuri ciuman Hinata, tepat di bibir.

Demi Tuhan, mereka sudah putus semenjak 2,5 bulan lalu, meski itu menurut Hinata sendiri, karena sampai saat ini, Sasuke tetap menganggap si gadis pemalu dari keluarga Hyuuga sebagai kekasihnya.

Hinata memegang kue berisi selai melon sembari melangkah menuju taman belakang sekolahnya, tempat yang indah walau terlalu sepi, tapi masih jauh lebih baik dari pada di atap sekolah, karena disana Sasuke selalu datang mengganggu.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu berjalan pelan sembari bersenandung, sedikit berpikir betapa beruntungnya ia karena Sasuke tak menunggu di luar kelas, terkadang Hinata bersyukur ia dan Sasuke tidak berada dalam satu kelas yang sama.

Mungkin pemilik mata onyx itu sakit dan berhalangan masuk sekolah, bisa saja Sasuke terkena demam, sekarang kan sedang musim gugur.

Hinata menggeleng, mencoba membuang bayangan mantan kekasihnya dari pikiran, semua sudah berlalu, lagipula tak ada gunanya memikirkan pemuda yang kerap kali berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Diam-diam tangan mungil milik sang sulung Hyuuga mencengkram erat dada kirinya, tepat dibagian jantung, rasa sakit masih tercetak jelas bila mengingat Sasuke.

Cinta Hinata begitu besar pada siswa stoik itu, perlu beberapa waktu baginya mengambil keputusan berpisah dengan Sasuke.

Hinata menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya guna menenangkan pikiran, jarak dengan tempat yang ia tuju tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dan–

GREBB

Seseorang memeluk Hinata dari belakang, sebuah dekapan posesif yang hanya diberikan kepada gadis itu dari seseorang Sasuke.

"Sasuke ..."Suara Hinata tercekat.

"Berhentilah menghindariku, Hime,"ucap Sasuke seduktif, hidungnya menyusuri helai demi helai rambut berwarna indigo milik gadisnya, meresapi aroma lavender yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Hinata terdiam, namun tak lama ia mencoba melepas rengkuhan Sasuke, membuat si pemuda geram dan membalik tubuh mungil itu menghadapnya.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak gadis itu dan menghadapkan wajah ke leher Hinata, memberikan banyak kecupan di sana, sekaligus menghirup wangi khas mantan kekasihnya.

"S-sasuke ..." Hinata masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, jika seperti ini terus, Hinata tak yakin ia tak terjatuh lagi pada sang Uchiha bungsu.

Pemuda itu membungkam mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya, berusaha melumat milik Hinata, walau tak ada sambutan seperti dulu, dan Sasuke terhenti sewaktu onyx-nya bersirobok dengan lavender Hinata yang dipenuhi di air mata, perlahan sang penjaga gawang andalan klub sepak bola Konoha melepas pagutannya, tangannya meremas pundak Hinata.

"Jika Sasuke-kun bosan denganku, seharusnya tetap bersama wanita itu, dan jangan menemui aku lagi, seharusnya kita bersikap seperti teman pada umumnya, seharusnya Sasuke-kun jangan bersikap seperti ini, seharusnya –"

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu," potong Sasuke, menghentikan racauan Hinata yang terdengar gemetar menahan gelombang tangis yang menyerang.

Remasan Sasuke di pundak Hinata semakin kencang, ia tak pernah suka melihat gadisnya menangis.

Satu tarikan napas menjadi awal Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya. "Karin hanya sepupu jauh Naruto, tak ada hubungan apapun antara aku dengannya, lagipula, dia hanya memelukku sebagai perkenalan saja."

Hinata menatap ragu pada Sasuke, gadis itu belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan semua yang dibicarakan sang mantan kekasih.

"Kau hanya butuh percaya padaku," ucap Sasuke dan kemudian kembali mencium bibir mungil Hinata.

Masih ada air mata di mata lavender gadis bersurai indigo itu, tapi tentu Sasuke tak perlu khawatir lagi manakala Hinata membuka perlahan kedua bibirnya dan mengijinkan Sasuke mengeksplorasi semuanya–seperti dulu.

Dan, yah, tanpa kata-kata pun mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi.

The End

* * *

Halo ketemu lagi sama saya,  
dan lagi-lagi saya bikin ficlet lagi ...  
rencananya saya mau bikin berchapter tentang Hinata dan sasuke,  
tapi statusnya complete dan gak berhubungan satu sama lain...

dan tentang pretend,  
mungkin akan update lama karena saya bahkan belum menulisnya sama sekali ...  
hehehehe

baiklah  
cukup sekian  
sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya,  
salam  
livylaval


End file.
